I Guess You Will
by HowIsTheDRAMAQUEEN
Summary: Series of unrelated EClare oneshots. Some are established EClare, some not. Better than it sounds, I swear!  Chapter 2: See Her Smile now UP!
1. Chapter 1: Movie Night

**I finally got inspiration for an Eclare fic. Yes, I realize they have their plotline. Just remember this is published PRE-Still Fighting It. And this has nothing to do with the show except the characters and their amazing chemistry.  
I lovelovelove this couple. I also lovelovelove Holly J. and Declan, and I'm very upset they broke up and SAV? Sav, who kinda belongs with Anya (in my humble opinion)? So I'm working on a "Dolly J."/"Sanya" fic.  
And for anyone who follows my other stories, my GG one will be updated soon. And I'm really working hard on the others.  
So...JT is dead...Emma and Spinner are married (?)...Holly J. and Declan called it quits...and Nina Dobrev is no longer on the show...and somebody would dare to suggest that I own Degrassi? HA! I also don't own 10 Things I Hate About You, or Yo Gabba Gabba (the orange puppet show), or Casper the Friendly Ghost. So sad.  
Enjoy...I Guess You Will.**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Eli looked at Clare sneakily. She was staring at the television screen in the same way most people stare at…well, at…at a horror film. At something they don't want to see, but can't tear their eyes away from. Fittingly enough, they were watching the Horror of Horrors Horror Movie Marathon on television. Eli imagined that his poorly lit, darkly painted bedroom only accented her terror. A girl on screen, Blonde Bimbo Number 6, shrieked. Clare gasped, whimpered, and shivered in rapid succession. Eli, good friend that he was, scooted closer to her on the floor and draped an arm over her shoulder. She buried her head in his shoulder, whimpering like a puppy dog.

"Clare?" he whispered. "Clare, we can turn this off if you want," he murmured into her hair. She shivered again, then again. Eli felt a strange dampness on his shoulder, having taken off his jacket earlier, and realized that the angel in his arms was crying. He grabbed the remote from his side and pushed a random button. Suddenly, the scene changed from a sweaty, screaming girl about to die of stupidity to a large orange puppet dancing against a painted backdrop and singing about sharing.

"Clare," he whispered, rubbing her shoulder gently. "Blue Eyes, it's off. You can have nightmares about this puppet thing instead."

"Great," she muttered into his shoulder, laughing ruefully. He could tell she was still upset.

**CLARE POV**

Eli had his arm around me, his real arm, not his leather sleeve. I was crying into his shoulder, and he had his arm around me!

Ugh, I was SUCH a teenage girl! WHY did I let him choose the horror marathon? Luckily, around the time I started crying from fear, he turned it off. We flipped through the channels until we found a nice comedy to watch.

We sat there, watching the movie, laughing as the tear tracks dried on my face. But even though the horror marathon was gone, he kept his arm around me.

"Eli?" I asked, not sure how to start.

He turned his head so he was looking at me. "Hm?" he replied, obviously interested in whatever I had to say. He even muted the TV!

**ELI POV**

The television was on mute, and Clare was about to ask me something. I was more curious than I should have been. She was Saint Clare Edwards, for God's sake!

"Um…I was just…wondering…if, um, you know…you…were…were…were ever going to ask me out because you flirt with me but you never do anything," she finished in a rush.

I stared at her long and hard. She blushed furiously. "That…was…I never said that."

I laughed. "You know, Clare, I would ask you out. But...I can't."

"Oh, yeah? Well, thanks for proving my point that no guy on this earth likes me."

"I know a guy who likes you."

"Really, who?"

**CLARE POV**

"He's in the room right now," Eli said complacently, grinning. It was rare that he grinned, but when he did, my whole world lit up.

I made a huge show of looking around the room, and deliberately not at Eli. Finally,

I looked at him again. "Really? Casper has a crush on me?" I had loved Casper the friendly ghost as a kid, now was my chance to reference it.

"Yeah," Eli laughed. "And he would ask you out, but it would be hard to go to dinner with him, you know, since he's a ghost and all."

"It would, wouldn't it?" We were actually discussing this. WHY were we actually discussing this?

"Oh! Well, my buddy Casper's just offered a solution. Maybe I could take you out for him!"

"Elijah Goldsworthy! Are you asking me out?"

"For Casper, you see. He can't do it himself."

**ELI POV**

I watched her face carefully. She hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, you're a good friend, then, to help someone in need."

"You know, that's one I haven't heard before." I leaned in a little, like Heath Ledger in _10 Things I Hate About You._ My mom had forced me to watch it with her, and I have to say, that guy was cool.

"Well, I suppose, since it's a favor to your friend, I have to say yes." She leaned in, too.

"I have to warn Casper that…that…that once I go out with you, it's all over for him. Because, you know, you'll either hate both of us or be in love with me."

"Maybe I'll just go out with Eli as Eli, then?" she asked breathily.

I put a hand on the back of her neck, drawing her closer. When my lips were a hair's width from the ones I'd been dreaming about for two months, I whispered, "I guess you will."

**So...if you guys like it, I might expand this into, like, a series of one-shots showing different ways for them to get together in my alternate universe head. Tomorrow is Still Fighting It (1) and I can't wait! Review and you can have...idk...something. The warm and fuzzy feeling that you get when you do something good for mankind. Seriously, reviews make my day. XXOO, Drama Queen.**

**P.S. If anyone was curious, what Clare says to Eli, I kinda got from an episode of Gilmore Girls (Wedding Bell Blues). XXOO DQ**


	2. Chapter 2: See Her Smile

**A/N: Hello, all. I know I've been dormant for a bit, but I'm suffering from Writer's Block compounded by final exams and babysitting A LOT. But today after my math final, inspiration hit. This is based on the song "See Her Smile" from Jonathan Larson's autobiographical musical _tick, tick...BOOM! _I love this song so much. It's so sweet. Most of what Clare and Eli say in this are taken from the lyrics. :)  
DISCLAIMER: The song: not mine. Degrassi: hm...If I owned Degrassi, it would be on ALL YEAR LONG. At LEAST twice a week. **

Clare ran down the street crying. "Clare," I called after her. "Clare, wait up. What's wrong? Talk to me." I caught her arm and gently pulled her to me, letting her sob into my chest as long as she needed to. Several minutes later, she lifted her head and looked at me through puffy red eyes.

"Eli, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. It's not you, I swear. It's just that…life's so hard lately. My parents are still fighting even through they don't live together, my sister is missing and nobody knows where she is, my best friend isn't even here for me to talk to…" She trailed off and her chin began to wobble again. I pulled her face back to my chest and rubbed her back.

"Hey, it's okay. We all get blue. Just hang on tight, and I won't let anything hurt you."

"Like a bodyguard?" She manages a wobbly smile.

"Yeah, Clare. I'll be your bodyguard."

*EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare*

**two years later**

"Jenna, what is WRONG with you?" Clare burst out. "What makes you so insecure that you have to bully others? No, not others, just ME? Why me?"

Jenna infuriatingly smirked in response. She refused to answer, just turned back and started making out with KC. I wrapped an arm around Clare's shoulders and led her back to Morty. We drove back to my house in silence for several minutes, with Clare looking like she was furious but also trying not to cry. Finally, she said in a trembling voice, "It's such a drag." She chuckled humorlessly, and continued. "Why's the world so mean?"

I reached over to rub her arm comfortingly. "It's just a red flag. Just keep looking for the green."

She smiled That Smile- the one that meant she was still upset, but I was taking steps towards making it better. "Thanks, Eli. I'm glad you could come home this week."

"Hey, just think, next year, you'll be out of here, too, and we'll be together again."

*EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare*

**three years later**

"Good news?" I ask my longtime girlfriend, Clare Edwards, as she comes into our apartment.

"Another rejection. Nobody seems to like my work. I'm wondering if being a writer is really what I'm cut out to do."

"It is. Those crackhead publishing houses just can't realize it. What did this one say?"

"'Ms. Edwards,'" she began, obviously quoting the letter, "'we're sorry to tell you we just can't publish your novel. We are of the impression that our general audience wants a more realistic story.' Realistic, my foot. It's based on a true story! Except…the angel part…but who are they to decide what's realistic? The king of the world?"

"What are you talking about, the angel part? You're totally and angel," I say, causing her to grin. I pull her into a hug and keep talking. "They're just cynical."

"If I'm an angel, they're clipping my wings one by one."

"Well, someday you'll be richer than those self-proclaimed kings, and I'll be there laughing."

"You're a clown," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, I am. But don't you see, baby? You're worth more than they can give."

*EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare*

**later that year**

Clare looked out the window at the sunshine and sighed. "I wish I knew why," she complained over the soft music playing, "but on a sunny day, I find rain." I walked over to hug her.

"Hey, what's wrong, love?"

"I miss my dad."

"I know."

"He was too young."

"I know."

"But, mostly, I just want this all to be over."

"What?"

"This not knowing what will happen with my career."

I pulled her to her feet and kept her in my arms as I began to sway with her. "Let's give this a try. We'll dance through the pain, okay?"

I spun her around and dipped her low. She giggled, all negative feelings forgotten. I loved to see her smile, so I started to sing along cheesily. And we did indeed dance through all the pain from then on.

*EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare**EClare*EClare*

_Something's breaking my baby's heart_

_Something's breaking my baby's heart_

_Something's breaking my baby's heart_

_Oh-whoa_

_I just want to see her smile._

**A/N: Hey, you're still here! Take off your coat, stay a while longer! Can I get you something to drink? Or eat? Oh, you want to know which way the review button is? Oh, well it's just right down there? See it? It's got a speech bubble on it. :) **


End file.
